


my arms are open to you

by KairiasYami2



Series: hope (comes slow) [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Virgil's not in the best place mentally so be careful there, basically Virgil's parents are jerks and Remus and Dee take care of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairiasYami2/pseuds/KairiasYami2
Summary: All of that is a poetic and long winded way of saying the world sucks and people are mean, made up by Virgil’s slightly delirious mind.(Day 15 of '500 word challenge' I'm doing with myself.)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: hope (comes slow) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671700
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	my arms are open to you

**Author's Note:**

> So I wasn't sure about ages or how to do them in this oneshot, but eventually I settled on this: Virgil is 17ish, and Remus&Dee are both around 19.  
> And I want to make this clear: Right now, Dee and Remus are not attracted to Virgil. They just feel empathy for him. It is completely platonic. Virgil is UNDERAGE in this, and Dee&Remus are NOT attracted to him. No underage loving in my world. Got it? Good.

Prompt: Open

* * *

It’s interesting, how one could stare at the world around them and not cast their eyes upon an ounce of kindness. A tragedy, that a person could be so beaten down by the universe, and not have anyone reach a hand out to them.

All of that is a poetic and long winded way of saying the world sucks and people are mean, made up by Virgil’s slightly delirious mind. It’s cold, and raining, and he’s been outside in this horrible weather for hours. He doesn’t know where to go, or what he’s going to do. He’s lived a pretty privileged life up until now, so he’s unaware of where any homeless shelters are, or where he should get food, or anything he will need to know now that he’s homeless.

He’s homeless.

That thought still sends a shock through his body, one that overpowers the growing numbness that’s taking hold.

He’s homeless.

He’s been homeless for a few hours now.

What...what is he supposed to do now? He’s not even out of high school yet, he’s got no qualifications, he’s got no plans, he’s-

What if he dies out here? What if he catches a cold from this rain and since he has no medicine or money his fever gets too high and he passes out and gets brain damage and dies? What if he gets mugged, or starves, or trips because he’s too tired from lack of a good bed and then he breaks his neck and dies and no one would miss him and he can’t breathe he can’t breathe he can’t breathe he can’t breathe he can’t breathe he can’t-

There are hands on his back.

He’s not cold anymore.

There’s someone talking to him.

“-with me, c’mon that’s it, in. And out. And in-good, you’re doing so good-and out.” Slowly, with the stranger helping him, Virgil is able to calm down and breathe. It’s hard. His mind keeps trying to go to all the worst possibilities, keeps trying to bring him back to his panicked state. But then a voice - a second person? - will start humming. And Virgil will be reminded of the warmth surrounding him, and the voices soothing him. And he’s still panicked, he’s still worried. But it’s much more manageable like this, with his thoughts clear and his breathing steady.

“Are you back with us?” It’s asked by a soft masculine voice, and Virgil opens his eyes. (He hadn’t even realized his eyes were closed.) In front of him is a man with sharp but kind eyes and a gentle smile. He nods slightly. The man’s smile grows. “I’m glad.”

“Why’re you so sad, little spider?” Virgil startles. He had forgotten that there were two people here. The new voice comes from behind him, and as he turns to look he realizes that his back isn’t against a wall - it’s against someone’s chest. The man holding him softly has a mustache over a sharp smile, but he feels...safe, to Virgil.

Normally Virgil would be much more cautious about trusting random people, but these two found him when he was at his lowest, and all they’ve done so far is help him. That’s enough to foster a little bit of trust in his heart. Combine that with the fact that he was actively expecting his death just a few minutes ago, and the worry that these two strangers would do something bad to him just isn’t appearing. How could it be worse than dying slowly on the streets, alone and sad and cold and hungry and unloved? ( _ And hey, _ the small part of himself that is optimistic thinks,  _ maybe they just want to help? _ )

So when the man in front of him introduces himself as Dee, and the man behind him as Remus, and asks Virgil if he needs a place to stay, asks if he wants to stay with them for a bit, Virgil doesn’t hesitate to grab the outstretched hand before him.

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently Dee and Remus have a thing about picking up sad strays. They seem to have a lot of luck finding poor souls who are at the end of their rope. It's a good excuse for if/when we're ever introduced to any new sides that I want to shove into the cuddle piles. Make up something sad for their backstory and make it so they wander by Dee and Janus while looking really sad. Boom, they're seamlessly in the story. Perfect.


End file.
